Learning the Ropes
by Beyondtoday
Summary: Lucas Kirk, son of Capt. James Kirk and SJ (Spock Jr.), son of Mr. Spock, are serving on the Enterprise. This is just an intro piece of these two characters I created and wrote about in previous stories. Let me know what you think. Writers need feedback, good and bad. Thanks.


Learning the Ropes

A/N: Other characters (OC) created by me are Lucas Kirk, son of James Kirk, and SJ,(Spock Jr.), the son of Spock, son of Sarek. Lucas and SJ are serving their first year on the Enterprise as Ensigns.

Ensign Kirk had just finished the night shift, he opened his cabin's door to the bell and was immediately encumbered in a heavy deluge of feathers. He gasped and took in a mouthful of the lofty things.

"Ah," he yelled. He spit the feathers out of his mouth and brushed them from his face. He leapt out his door and began chasing two other ensigns.

SJ who's cabin was next door heard the commotion and ran out his door following Lucas. He gathered by the amount of feathers that were stuck to his uniform that a problem had arisen.

Lucas caught up with one of the fellows who was laughing and SJ grabbed the second crewman. Fists began to fly. SJ ducked and held the guy with his arms raised up and SJ's hands locked behind his head..

Lucas rolled on the floor and was hit by a strong punch to the eye. Someone had called security and the four were held by the officers.

"Follow me gentlemen," Lt. Giotto said. There was a quiet ride in the lift to security. SJ and Lucas were put in a cell and the other two were put in a separate cell. They were questioned separately and then Giotto put in his report.

The report would go to Mr. Spock and all they needed to do was wait.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Spock," he said from his chair.

"A word, please."

Captain Kirk walked up to the science station and leaned towards his first officer.

"Captain, I have the daily list of activities and disruptions from the Security team."

"Yes?"

"Sir, Ensigns Lucas and Spock, along with two other ensigns are being held in the brig for fighting in section 12."

Spock looked at the Captain and recognized the darkness in his eyes as he tried to control his reaction.

"I, see. Send the report to my quarters and follow me, Mr. Spock."

"Aye, sir."

It had been a long week as they transported medical supplies to two stations on the outskirts of the sector they were patrolling. Kirk quickly read the report and contacted Security.

"Kirk here, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?"

"Send me Ensigns Kirk and Spock right away, please."

"They are on their way, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and SJ strode down the hallway shoulder to shoulder, hurling quiet insults to each other. Both were trying to calm themselves before being confronted by the Captain and First Officer.

"You are just like your Father!" Lucas said, looking at his solemn face.

"And you have cornered the market in following in your father's footsteps."

"I believe you are sadly mistaken. I am nothing like my father," Lucas mumbled.

"Mistaken, I am not. I speak from experience, " SJ teased.

Lucas sighed, "What do you think the punishment will be this time?" Lucas slowed his pace.

"A loud, rupture of reprimands and quotes from the reg book, a long uncomfortable moment of silence, an unreadable look from the Commander and hopefully only one week of extra duties," SJ ranted.

"I would prefer a quick death at this point, " Lucas said.

They both straightened their uniforms as Lucas raised his finger and pushed the button of the Captain's quarters.

"Enter."

"Ensigns Kirk and Spock reporting, sir," Lucas said.

"At ease." Kirk said.

The Captain came from around his desk and faced the two Ensigns and then the reprimands began.

The Captain being fair, gave them a moment to defend themselves, but they remained quiet.

The Captain uncrossed his arms and said, "This is a perfect example of how not to behave on a starship, my starship, gentlemen and this behavior will come to an end, now."

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

"You are confined to your quarters for the day and I will add a week of extra detail. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said.

"Permission to speak, sir," Lucas asked.

The Captain crossed his arms and said, "Go ahead."

"Sir, can we get a meal in the mess hall, first?" Lucas asked.

Kirk stood straight and reached behind him. He handed Lucas an apple and an orange to SJ from a fruit bowl. "Bon appetit, gentlemen."

"Captain, we haven't eaten since early last night," Lucas said.

His father took SJ's orange and handed it to Lucas, "SJ, you can get a meal, you can not," he said pointing to his son, "dismissed!"

The two spun around to leave when they were called back, "Ensign Kirk, feathers," he said pointing to the floor in his cabin.

Lucas quickly picked up some loose feathers and walked quietly to the lift.

The Captain turned to Spock and asked, "You'll have a word with you son, later?"

"Yes, Captain, but I believe I will let him, "squirm a little", I believe is your Human term."

The Captain smiled and said, "Good idea, I'll deal with my son after my shift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and SJ entered the lift and a few feathers floated through the air.

Lucas said, "How long before your Father hauls you into his quarters?"

"Usually, it's 12.78 minutes."

"I'll give the Captain an hour and then I'm sure I'll get called back. Jeez, SJ, I didn't mean for you to get involved."

"It seems to be inevitable where you are concerned that I am always close by to become sucked into your vortex."

Lucas smiled to himself as the lift stopped, "SJ, could you...?"

"I know, a cheeseburger and a chocolate malt."

"You're the best friend a guy could have," Lucas said.

SJ just raised an eyebrow as they went their separate ways.

While Lucas was sweeping up the loose feathers in his quarters, SJ went to the mess hall on their floor. He pulled up the food Lucas wanted and looked around. Yeoman Janice Rand was just leaving and he approached her.

"Ma'am, if you have time could you drop this off at Ensign Kirk's cabin? He's just down the hall."

"Sure, Ensign, is he ill?"

"No, ma'am, I just told him I'd bring it to him, and I don't want his burger to get cold."

She took the tray and looked at the young ensign who looked so much like his father that from behind it was hard to tell them apart.

"Thank you, ma'am."

SJ turned back to the food replicator and ordered his salad and fruit juice. He sat down and ate it and went over in his mind what his father would say. Of course his father would question his qualification for starfleet and he would remain quiet until the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas heard the buzzer and yelled, "Come in."

Lucas's mouth opened wide when the Captain's yeoman walked in carrying his dinner tray. A pile of feathers that had scattered were swept into a pile. Janice looked around and shook her head.

"Did you lose a pillow fight, Ensign?"

"Uh, no ma'am, it's a long story."

"Your friend, asked me to bring this to you," she cocked her head and continued, "you aren't by any chance in trouble with the Captain, are you?"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"And I suppose I've been sent here to sneak food into you?"

"Uh, that was not my intention, ma'am, and I'm sure SJ didn't intend it that way," he tried to sound more grown up than he felt at the moment.

She shoved the tray at him and hissed, "Well, we'll see about that." She abruptly turned and left his room.

Lucas went to his table and ate his food and contacted maintenance for a vacuum. It seems the feathers floated with the least disturbance of air, and sweeping them was a lost cause.

Xxxxxxxx

Yeoman Rand walked quickly back to the mess hall and looked around until she found SJ.

"For the record, Ensign, don't you ever use me to circumvent any order that the Captain has given, now or in the future, or I will make sure that you are both in the hottest water you've ever been in. Am I clear, Ensign?"

With a mouth full of salad, SJ nodded in confusion. Yeoman Rand turned and left, leaving him unsure of what had happened. He would run it by Lucas when they were free.

The two ensigns fell asleep in their quarters. Lucas was awaken by his comm button. He reached over and listened to the recording.

"Ensign, report to my office when you get this."

Lucas sat up in a hurry causing his vision to spin and checked his chronometer. The message came in an hour previous.

He flipped the button on the comm unit and said, "Ensign Kirk to Captain Kirk."

There was a pause and then the Captain responded, "Ensign?"

"Sir, I was sleeping and didn't hear the comm, I will be there in ten minutes, sir."

"In five, Ensign."

"Yes, sir." Lucas jumped up and splashed cold water in his face and ran his comb through his hair. He had not gotten to sick bay and his eye was half closed and purple bruises were on the outside. "Crap, I'm in so much sh-."

Ensign Kirk ran to the lift and took it to level 5 where the Captain's quarters were, he slid to a stop outside his door and buzzed the bell.

"Enter."

He stepped through and stopped in front of the Captain's desk.

"At ease, Ensign."

Lucas stood at parade rest and waited.

The Captain came around and stood in front of him and said, "Young man, at what point during this past escapade did it occur to you that you were going overboard?"

"Well, sir, it happened so quickly, I didn't think of that until Lt. Giotto grabbed Ensign Jacobs off of me."

"And it looks like Ensign Jacobs got a good punch in, didn't he?"

Swallowing hard he replied softly, "Yes, sir he did."

"The other two ensigns have been given their just do. Have a seat, Lucas."

He pulled out the chair and sat. The Captain sat on the corner of his desk looking at him.

He shook his head and said, "I know it's hard having your CO as your father," he rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head, "I am never sure how far I need to push you, Lucas. If you're heading in the wrong direction, I feel as your father that it's my duty to yank you back, but as your CO, I feel it's important for you to learn from your own mistakes. However, since it may be your safety or someone else's on the ship I must act as your Captain."

Lucas looked up at his father and said, "I understand, Dad, but didn't you do stupid stuff when you first started out?"

"I can't disagree with that, but if you think you'll get special treatment you are sorely misguided..."

"Dad, I do not think, nor expect special treatment."

"Are you being hazed too much on the ship?"

"No, sir, that is not a problem."

Kirk eyed his son and growled, "You wouldn't tell me if you were, would you?"

Lucas remained quiet.

"Alright, you're dismissed, but I want you to take a trip to sick bay and have Dr. McCoy take a look at that eye."

"Yes, sir." Lucas stood and left as the Captain's buzzer sounded again.

On his way out, Commander Spock entered.

"Commander, I'd like to apologize for getting Ensign Spock involved in the trouble today. He was just defending me, sir."

"The need to apologize is illogical. Ensign Spock is quite capable of making his own decisions, is he not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then carry on, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

The door swished closed and Kirk smiled at his first officer, "Ready for dinner, Spock?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
